Hinata Akemi
Hinata Akemi '''is one of the main protagonists in Starlight Pretty Cure. She is a shy fourteen year-old girl who prefers to not be in the spotlight and is very passionate about astronomy. Her alter ego is '''Cure Aurora , the legendary guardian of the kingdom of Sol. History Akemi lives with her family who runs a café called Milky Way. Ever since she was little, she would gaze at the stars with either her older sister, Nozomi, or her childhood friend, Kazue. She attends Akarugaoka Private Academy along with Kazue. Personality Akemi is a rather quiet girl in public and likes to bake sweets for her friends, even though she doesn't have that many. She has been friends with Kazue since they were little. She does very well in her studies, and has a passion for astrology, just like her older sister. However, she isn't that sporty and is pretty bad at many sports. Akemi also hates bringing attention onto herself and has stagefright. Since she helps out at her family's café, she excels at baking and cooking. Appearance Akemi has short auburn hair that ends just a few centimeters above her shoulders and has dark pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists a pink short-sleeve shirt with dark pink accents with a light yellow vest on top, a red skirt and pink shoes with white socks. She also wears a pink hat with a light yellow accent. Her school uniform consists of a cream long-sleeve top with a dark grayish blue skirt with a purple stripe, brown below-knee socks and black shoes. As Cure Aurora, Akemi's hair turns blonde and grows drastically longer and is tied into a ponytail, adorned by a pink ribbon. Her eyes turn into a lighter shade of pink. She now wears a white dress with a pink skirt with frills underneath. There is a pink bow with a pink heart with a magenta outline on it on her chest. The top of the dress has two layers of frills; a white one and a pink one. There is a pink bow on the back of the dress. She wears white arm warmers with a magenta ribbon on both of them. Her boots are white with a magenta accent and has a bow and a heart on each boot. She wears a pink choker and pink heart-shaped earrings. Relationships Mizuki Hoshiko TBA Ceres ' Ceres is Akemi's fairy partner from Sol. 'Chiyo Kazue Kazue is Akemi's childhood friend. Cure Aurora Cure Aurora is Akemi's Pretty Cure alter ego. In order to transform, she must insert the Sol Charm into her Cyalume Pact, hold hands with Hoshiko and shout "Pretty Cure Galaxy Illumination!". Songs Akemi's voice actress, Iida Riho, has participated in several songs for the character she voices. Some of these songs include duets with Tokui Sora, who voices Mizuki Hoshiko. *'Sparkle Sun!' *'Astrono-Miracle' Trivia *Akemi is the fourth Cure who's good at baking, preceded by Kujou Hikari, Hyuuga Saki and Minamino Kanade. *She's the fourth Cure whose family runs a restaurant, preceded by Hino Akane, Aida Mana and Omori Yuuko. *Cure Aurora is the 11th Cure to have blonde hair over all. *However, she is the sixth blonde Cure to have her hair tied back into a ponytail, after Cure Rhythm, Cure Peace, Cure Heart, Cure Honey and Cure Miracle (in her Sapphire Style). *Cure Aurora is the fifth pink Cure to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Heart, Cure Flora and Cure Miracle. *However, she's the third pink Cure with blonde hair to not have blonde hair in civilian form, preceded by Cure Heart and Cure Flora. *Akemi is the third pink Cure to be good at studying, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi and Aida Mana. *Akemi is similar to Aida Mana in these ways: **Both are good at studying; **Both have pink as their theme colour; **Both have blonde hair tied in a ponytail in Cure form, but don't have blonde hair in civilian form. Both of their hair is also short in civilian form; **Both of their families own a restaurant, and both of them help out their families with their respective restaurants. *Akemi's birthday is on June 20th, which happens to be the first day of summer. *Cure Aurora is the third Cure to represent the sun, preceded by Cure Sunshine and Cure Sunny. Category:Starlight Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:Starlight Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pink Cures